XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam
The XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (aka Shenlong, Nataku, or Gundam Zero-Five) is mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Piloted by Chang Wufei, the unit was later upgraded into Altron Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam's primary armament consisted of head mounted vulcans, a Chinese/Japanese style "beam glaive", and a Chinese inspired "Dragon Fang" on the right arm. The fang itself is armed with "claws" for grappling an opponent and two flamethrowers on the sides. Armaments ;*Beam Glaive :This javelin-style weapon is usually stored on the Shenlong Gundam's back. The energy blade at its tip can pierce its target's weak spots with pinpoint precision. The Katoki version has this weapon replaced with a single-ended beam trident.Japanese Gundam Wikia ;*Dragon Fang :This short-range weapon can be extended to destroy an enemy in the blink of an eye. In its retracted state, the dragon's face is folded over the Shenlong Gundam's right forearm, and attached to the non-extendable forearm in the Katoki version. In both versions, it is often used for crushing enemies and mounts a pair of flamethrowers, adding to the dragon motif. ;*Flamethrowers :These short-to-medium range weapons fire from the nozzles in the dragon fang's face. They can be used as part of the deadly "dragon fang fire" attack, in which the Shenlong Gundam seizes its target with the dragon fang's claws and then fires a burst from the flamethrowers, melting the enemy's armor like water. ;*Shenlong Shield :The simple and compact design of this shield attests to the mobile suit's emphasis on melee combat. It can also be thrown as an offensive weapon. ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Liaoya :An additional weapon for the Katoki version, making its debut in Gundam Wing - Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. This sword is connected to the Shenlong Shield via a cable attached to the bottom of the hilt. ;*Beam Cannon :A weapon borrowed from the OZ-12SMS Taurus, the beam cannon is a large handheld beam weapon, it possesses a high output and is capable of destroying a Mobile Suit in a single shot. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fighting Sight :A unique system installed in the shoulders and chest. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Shenlong Gundam was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History The Gundam called Shenlong was design and constructed by Master O somewhere in the L5 colony cluster. As the Shenlong Gundam was nearing completion, Mei Lan Long (Wufei's fiance) had taken the name of "Nataku", stole a mobile suit, apparently the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, when the colony was attacked. Nataku piloted the Tallgeese out into space with a beam cannon. The ensuing battle took its toll on Nataku and she later died in Wufei's arms. Her death caused Wufei to take up the job of piloting Shenlong against the United Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ. Throughout the series, Wufei affectionately called the Shenlong Gundam "Nataku" after his deceased wife. Variants ;*XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam ;*XXXG-01ST T'ien-Lung Gundam ;*Catastrophe D ;*XXXG-01SB Blizzard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SD Twin-Headed Lizard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SS Shooting Star Shenlong ;*XXXG-01ST Aqua Shenlong Picture Gallery XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam - Front View Lineart XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam - Back View Lineart ShenlongKatokiVersion.jpg|Katoki version with Shenlong Shield and Beam Trident W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early design of Gundam W Gundam, Shenlong Gundam is the second from right. SGL5634.png|Shenlong ver. Ka with sword, from Glory of Losers Up84836.jpg|Shenlong Gundam equipped Liaoya Page095.jpg|Shenlong slashes an Aries with Liaoya ShenlongBox.gif|1/144 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam box art 1-100_MG_Shenlong_Gundam_EW_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Shenlong Gundam Ver. EW box art Shenlong Gundam EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Shenlong Gundam EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Shenlong Gundam EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Shenlong Gundam EW 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Shenlong Gundam EW 5.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Shenlong Gundam EW 6.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Version) Wing (317).jpg Shenlong girl.jpg|Shenlong Ver. Katoki Gundam Girl gunthumb2_lg_shenlong.jpg gunthumb3_lg_shenlong.jpg gunthumb4_lg_shenlong.jpg pinkshenlong-gundamalex.jpg Shenlong Gundam Episode Zero.jpg Notes & Trivia *Shenlong literally means "God Dragon" in Chinese/Mandarin. *The first design draft of the Shenlong Gundam was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Shenlong Gundam's design is Chinese and was based on GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam. Notably, this second draft has a shield similar to XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe's buster shield with three physical blades and the dragon fang is mounted on the left arm instead of the right arm in the final design. *The Shenlong Gundam was the only Gundam of the original 5 to not feature any clavicle-mounted weaponry such as missiles or machine guns. *In its incomplete form (as seen in Episode Zero), the Shenlong did not feature its dragon fang arm, possessing a normal right arm and shoulder armor similar to its leftside. References External Links *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on Wikipedia *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on GundamOfficial.com ja:XXXG-01S シェンロンガンダム